pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Fatality Hook
|released = 16.7.0 |rateoffire = 39 |capacity = 1 |mobility = 50 |cost = 250 |theme = Arcade/video game themed |attribute = |Level required = 2 |number = 643 }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.7.0 update. It can be obtained from the Event Chest. Description It is a video-game themed sniper that shoots a grappling hook. Despite its weapon category of being a sniper, it doesn't have a scope, unlike most snipers. It has a slow fire rate, low capacity, and low mobility. Appearance It takes the form similar to a scorpion, it has a flaming skull on it with a clip having flames in the interior, a yellow handle with a dark grey tip and shoots tipped kunai. Combat The player holds this weapon in one hand since it is a smaller-sized sniper. It shoots a harpoon, which can reach only small distances. Wherever the harpoon lands will allow the player to be automatically transported to that area, even if the harpoon was aimed at a player. When reloading, a spare harpoon is placed on the front of the gun. It reloads after every shot of the gun. Strategy Tips * Unlike most weapons, it's more suitable as a utility weapon than an offensive weapon. * It is useful for getting on top of high places such as on top of rooftops or large structures. * Use this in close range, since the harpoon cannot reach far distances and it lacks a scope. * Aim for the player and aim best at their head in close range. * Do not target far spots: you will waste 1 ammunition and will not be able to go to the spot. * Collect ammunition often. * The weapon is useful for fleeing purposes such as when carrying the enemy flag. Be aware of automatic/sniper users though. * The burning attribute can be used to deal additional damage to enemies overtime. * Use this in Flag Capture. Counters * Area damage weapons and shotguns can quickly finish users off. * Strafe around the user while firing to avoid getting hit. * Try running away, in particular, try rocket jumping away from its users. * Use gadgets like Reflector or Stealth Bracelet. * Aim for its users from long range. * If a user lands on you, try to fend them off. * If you can dodge a shot, the enemy will be pulled to the wall they hit. Use this opportunity to surprise attack him. Recommended Maps * Two Castles * Emperor's Palace * Parkour City 3019 Equipment Setups Equip a Primary weapon that is suitable for long range. Changelog ;16.7.0 Initial release. Trivia *This weapon is a reference to the character Scorpion from the video game series Mortal Kombat. The weapon pulling a target is a reference to scorpions most well-known move spear with scorpion saying "Get over here". *It shares the behavior of the Pulling Sucker Gun without scope and with a burning feature. *In real life, a kunai works more effectively at pulling target than a sucker, as the kunai impales the enemy, and since a kunai is tipped on one side, it ensures that the enemy is pulled assuming the enemy does not die from the kunai. *Though this has no scope you can still use it in Sniper Forts. Category:Sniper Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Pulling Towards Target Category:Burning Category:Event Chest Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical